Algorn Royal Guard
The Algorn Royal Guard, also known as the Lionguard, Knights of Azeroth, and King's Own, was founded in the year 280, the year following the ascent of House Algorn to the throne of the Kingdom of Azeroth, becoming the Royal House of Algorn. The Guard was founded to defend the monarch, enforce their will, and to protect the royal residences; such as Stormwind Keep. The Royal Guard have a shining history of service, remaining loyal to the Algorns for well over four hundred years. Since their creation, no Royal Guard has defected or turned traitor against their charge. Recruitment Members of the Royal Guard are typically recruited from the sons and daughters of Azeroth's various Dukes, Counts, and Barons; picked at a young age for the honor and privilege of serving as the personal guards of the reigning King or Queen. Members recruited are typically firstborn children, though second and third born are also eligible for recruitment. Strict rules are in place to ensure that no House has more than 3 of it's bloodline serving as members of the Royal Guard as a safety precaution. An exception to this comes to House Algorn itself, who over the years have had as many as 20 of it's own as members of the Royal Guard at any given time. Recruitment is not just limited to members of the nobility, as members of the Azerothian Guard and Allied Azerothian Navy who have distinguished themselves and proven loyal to the Monarch personally, beyond a reason of a doubt, have been selected for the honor of recruitment. Knights recruited from the Guard and Navy tend to be among the most loyal of the Royal Guard, and those form the Navy specifically often go on to serve the distinguished role as officers aboard the Flagship of the Azerothian Fleet, and the King's own personal craft. Members of the Guard and Navy are subjected to countless background checks and hidden tests before they are even notified that they have been selected for potential recruitment. Children of the Nobility are typically extensively trained and groomed for the post by their parents, and are send to the Keep at the age of 14. Once an individual has been selected for recruitment, they are to report to the Master of Squires; an officer of the Guard, within the Royal Barracks; a massive complex within Stormwind Keep. There they are evaluated physically and mentally, with only those of peak physical and mental condition being even considered to join the Guard's honored ranks and begin their new life as a Page. If they are rejected from the Guard, it is considered a massive shame for the family and individual; with many Houses who have had their chosen children rejected commonly disowning them. Training Members of the Royal Guard are subjected to rigorous training, designed to grind down individualism and enforce a heavy sense of comradeship and unbreakable loyalty. Once recruited, the Pages are drilled relentlessly; expected to operate for full twenty-four hour periods with minimal rest, as well as enduring horrific trials of the mind which are capable of leaving many who undergo them mentally ruined wrecks. In the cases where the individual is reduced to a babbling husk beyond the point of sanity, they are mentally reconstituted by the Monarch's own doctors; a process which often takes years.